A Never Ending Dream
by dragon story
Summary: Spyro has found his lost sister, Firestar, but she has no memory of him, only that he and her other brother betrayed her and died from her hatred for them. Will she fall to the Fire Queen? Or will Spyro and Ember be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1, Firestar

A Never Ending Dream

* * *

By Dragon Story

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I sadly, do not own Spyro. Though I wish I did. But I do own these characters here

Lady Star

Firestar

Fireheart

Firenight

Firefaze

Queen Firemoon

* * *

Yes, I own all these characters. Just wait and find out who they are.

* * *

Chapter One – Firestar 

In the most fiery part of the earth, on the other side of the Dragon Realm, the four spies bowed gratefully the Queen. She held her golden staff, banging several times against the marble floor, ordering the spies to go to a certain part of the dragon realm.

"Firefaze!" she ordered. The spy looked up, but his body was still showing respect in a loyal bow. "Go where the ice lies, where it's colder than it is here hot. First attack Frostbite village, then other areas. Take over the Ice Princess (she's from A Hero's Tail if you forgot.)

Firefaze once again bowed his garnet colored body, and he disappeared in a flash of fire. The Queen pointed to a darker red dragon. "Firenight, you will take over the more cooler areas, not far from here. There are more volcanoes. They shall become part of my fiery kingdom, the hyenas there are weak, kill them, and report back to me later tonight."

Firenight nodded, and like her other spy companion, disappeared into a fiery light. The Queen sniffed, satisfied they were so loyal. She pointed to one, who was fierce, but the Queen knew she was soft inside.

"Fireheart, Summer Forest," the Queen stated simply. She didn't want Fireheart to run into anybody she knew. She'd warn them, but with a glare from the Queen to Fireheart, the ruby red dragon widened her eyes in severe pain. "You will not get sidetracked, understand?"

Fireheart gasped slightly, but bowed. "Yes Queen Firemoon, I-I understand." She too, like the other two, was gone.

"Now, as for you, my dearest. You are my most trustworthy spy. I want you to go to the Dragon Realms, and spy on the stronger dragons there. One of them, a dragon slightly older than you, Spyro his name was, he is strong. Tell me more about it. I expect to hear from you by tomorrow and every night after that."

Firestar raised her head, her sapphire eyes blinking at the Queen. Where had she heard the name Spyro before, but she wouldn't dare disobey. "Yes, your highness. I understand," she said bravely. And with a blaze of fire and several ashes on the floor, she had already began her journey to the Dragon Realms, home to Spyro the Dragon.

* * *

"I just remembered a song my mother taught me when I was little," Ember commented as she and Spyro walked daintily through the forest. The sun was gleaming through the rooftops. "Just a couple words."

"Yeah?" Spyro asked. "I can't remember any. I sometimes wonder if I had a mother that lived with me through my life. I know my real mother. She turned to stone when I was still young. It was actually a rough story. The Elder taught it to me in my quest to find Red."

"Tell me!" Ember said, trying to get it out of him. "I want to know how you were brought up. You mentioned before about your siblings. There was your brother, Hydro, and you mentioned another. Um…Firestar wasn't it?" Ember looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, it was. They actually helped me fight Red, but Hydro died in the fight." Spyro looked down at the ground. "I had barely known him for a year, and he died. And as for Firestar…" He shrugged. "She disappeared."

"You didn't tell me the story," Ember added impatiently.

"Oh yeah!" Spyro laughed. "Well, here's how it goes. Thousands of years ago, there was a great Queen, who had many powers. She had the power of fire, electricity, water, and ice, including telepathy. She was known as Queen Aquitante, who ruled every realm in the world."

Ember got closer, trying to hear better. Spyro continued. "Well, about thirteen years ago, she had three children. Three baby dragons, one the color of the deepest depths of the sea, one as red as fire and eyes as golden as the sun, and one, the color of purple." Ember let out a small laugh. She knew that hatchling was Spyro.

"Queen Aquitante took great care of her hatchlings, until the evil dragon, Queen Firemoon, turned all the red dragons in the world against her. Firestar managed to escape her grasp, but it didn't stop Queen Firemoon from using her for later. Right before her death, Queen Aquitante inserted all her powers into us three, mostly me, since I was her favorite. She always loved how I was a unique purple."

Spyro sighed, but he smiled with it. "I remember the feeling of the power running into me, like your insides being flooded with water, but it felt good. Well then, after losing her powers, she immediately froze and turned into stone, before Queen Firemoon could kill her.

"Well, she did another thing before she turned to stone. She sent us to different realms, where Queen Firemoon couldn't find us. Mother, er, Queen Aquitante sent Hydro to the deepest, darkest, depths of the sea, Firestar to the hottest, most dangerous volcano in the world." Ember looked shocked.

"Firestar can withstand heats hotter than I can breath," Spyro said quickly and Ember sighed with relief. "Then she sent me to one of the Elder's here." Spyro shrugged again. "It's a pretty good story, but I'm still looking for Firestar. I hope we can be reunited again. I mean, we're brother and sister."

Ember shook her head. "I think that it's natural you'd go looking for your own sister, but"- and a loud crash was heard.

Spyro growled. "What was that?" He crouched down, pushing Ember behind him. Dust rose in the air in front of them, and soft footsteps were heard. A dragon's shape appeared in the dust, and a petite red dragon stepped out of the dust. She narrowed her eyes with attitude, but it was in a sassy way. Her golden eyes stared directly at Spyro.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," she said, in a voice filled with sass. "It appears I've made a crash landing. Hope it didn't cause any…unwanted noise." She took a step closer to Spyro.

_"Her voice sounds so familiar…"_ Spyro thought. Wait, she had fiery scales, a golden underbelly and horns, with golden crests along her back. Her eyes were even golden. That looked and sounded exactly like…

"Firestar!" he called out to her, in surprise. She stepped back and narrowed her eyes so much they look like little slits.

"How do you know my name, dragon?" she spat. "I'm new here, I'm here for…well…something somebody like you shouldn't know!"

"But you're Firestar!" Spyro protested. Ember stepped out from behind his back, trying to find out what the argument was about. She gaped at the beautiful shimmering dragon in front of her, with red glitter falling from her wings. There was no female dragon in the land that fair. It had to be Firestar.

"It's true that I'm a Firestar, but I'm not a Firestar you know. I've never seen you before. I'm new to the neighborhood, do you live around here?" Firestar said. She added slowly. "Are you Spyro by any chance? The name is faint to my mind."

Spyro stepped closer to the shimmering red dragon. "Yes, I' m Spyro, you're brother. Remember? You fought alongside me against Red. Do you even remember Hydro?"

"I know that he's my dead brother. And my other brother is dead too. Why, he looked exactly like you. You remind me of him so much. Sadly, he died a year ago. I'm the only sibling left. Is this your sister?" Firestar replied. With that, she nodded to Ember.

"No, you are," Spyro replied in desperation. "You're my sister."

"I can't be," Firestar said, shaking her head sadly. "He died a long time ago, and so did my other brother. Because they betrayed me, they went to the other side, and their master destroyed them. They're dead." She cheered up a little. "But I'll say you're my brother. B-b-because…." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't have any, because they died. I hated them, I hated them so much, and they died. I shouldn't have hated them, because that's what killed them…hatred."

Spyro was getting tired of this. "But…you don't remember me? Hydro died, but I didn't." _Has she lost her memory?_

Firestar fanned her wings, sending glimmering red sparkles everywhere. "I don't even know you," she laughed. "But I'm okay now, I don't care about them anymore, the wonderful Fire Queen took me in. Now I'm treated like royalty."

Suddenly, she grasped her chest, her eyes turned to a more beautiful golden. Spyro stepped forward to help her, but she shoved him away. "D-don't touch me…" she cried out. Arching her back in pain, her wings fanning out even more. Then her eyes returned to the golden they were a year ago, not shrouded in purple.

Ember nudged Spyro. "Did you see her eyes earlier? They were shrouded in purple."

Spyro nodded. Firestar was writhing on the grass. He couldn't help her; she'd push him away again and again.

"Help me!" she cried out. But before Spyro could help her, her eyes resumed their original shrouded golden color, and she stepped up. Brushing the dirt off of her flawless scales, she glared at Spyro.

"Don't try to help me next time. I have those a lot. Just ignore what I say next time, got that?" He nodded his head slightly. "Good," Firestar added. "Well, I'm new, so do you mind showing me around?"


	2. Chapter 2, Pain and Happiness

That day had passed very quickly, with Spyro and Ember leading Firestar around the town. Many other dragons greeted her, but as usual, Flame was gaping at her beauty. Normally Spyro would whop him upside his head, but to Flame's fortunate self, he didn't. So that left Flame writing in his journal, "_Unforgettable moments. For once Spyro didn't whop me upside the head!" _

Ember had been staring suspiciously at Firestar the entire time, who never strayed far from Spyro. She was stuck to him like bark and tree, asking as many questions as she could possible ask. Like a spy.

* * *

EMBER'S POV

Night had fallen already, and as the darkness covered the Realms, I quietly walked alongside a chattering Firestar, telling Spyro all about her life. How wonderful the Fire Queen took her in, how she cared for Firestar and her other siblings, who she also talked about a lot. She mentioned Firefaze, Firenight, and Fireheart. Firestar obviously was the chatterbox out of all them.

She said how Firefaze was the most handsome of them, with magnificent garnet wings and sapphire eyes. She almost looked love-struck for a moment, before seeing Spyro's strange face, she went on to whom Firenight was.

I could've fallen asleep, but right before I dozed off while standing we arrived at our cave. All three of us shared, Spyro, Flame, and I. Now, there were four of us, with Firestar, who seemed to make herself at home as she took Flame's pillow, gave Spyro a smile, and closed her eyes, and fell asleep with her mouth slightly open, snores so quiet they were almost muted, and her eyes lightly closed, as if she was having the most wonderful dream.

Frowning at Firestar's rudeness, I took my own cushion, and go comfortable. "What a long day, hope I can get some decent sleep with that thunder outside." It had indeed, started to rumble outside. At least I was in a dry corner, warmed by the flame crackling in the middle of the cave.

"Firestar's afraid of thunder," Spyro said. Then he shrugged. "Apparently she doesn't seem afraid anymore. I think she's lost her memory of us. She thinks Hydro and I died from her hatred. Must've had something to do with that Fire Queen that seems so wonderful." He curled up into a ball on his cushion, his head resting on his paws.

Fire Queen? I never heard Firestar mention a Fire Queen. I yawned and cleared my throat, before closing my eyes. But that's when I heard footsteps, and female voices talking outside. Thinking it must be some fairies and elves walking past, I ignored it, and I fell into a deep sleep while the rain started to drip down in a small sprinkle.

* * *

When I had woke, the rain was pouring heavily outside. The temperature had dropped drastically inside the freezing cave, the sky was gray, and I could barely see a foot away from outside the cave. The rain was definitely gonna leave some damage. I heard some thunder, and I sighed. Then I heard a cry of pain. 

Looking over to my right, I saw Spyro over Firestar, watching her cry in pain over and over again, her eyes now the golden color I had seen yesterday. She kept muttering, "Pain, pain, pain, g-go away."

Spyro looked over to me desperately. "Help me do something about it! She's been doing this for over half an hour now! She keeps saying something about pain and memory and hatred! Ember!"

Padding over to Spyro and Firestar, who was still on the ground, eyes tightly shut. Every now and then she'd open them, glance at Spyro and me, then shut them again. That happened and happened over and over again. Spyro was still flooded in worry, and I was rubbing her scales, trying to calm her down.

"The cave is freezing, but her temperature is as hot as fire!" I exclaimed a moment later after she arched her back in pain. She was repeating what she did yesterday. How often did she say she had them? Did she mention how painful they were? We could've gone to the pharmacy, but by now, it'd be closed and locked. No chance of getting some pain pills now.

Firestar's temperature was constantly dropping and rising, getting colder and hotter every time. Her eyes were now shrouded in black and purple. Sometimes she needed help breathing, or water. Sometimes she'd murmur to either one of us, "H-help," or,"W-w-water, I n-need water…" and rarely, "S-she's here." Taking caution, we closed the door of the cave (we left it open often), to prevent anymore cold air from coming in.

I had to constantly retrieve water from our springs in the back of the cave, and freeze it with Spyro's ice breath for an ice pack. And by the time it was all over, five hours had passed.

When Firestar woke up from her trance, she glanced around, breathing heavily, sweating and sighing like she was relieved. "Is it over?" she asked, still panting like a dog.

"Yes," I replied, relieved it was over. She stared at me hard with her empty golden eyes.

"It could've been worse. I've gone through a week doing that. You should've seen how many servants it took to satisfy my needs," she joked. I laughed heartily, realizing she was funny. But Spyro was frowning in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, it looked pretty painful. We could've gotten you some painkillers." Firestar stared at him hard too, but then she laughed.

"Painkillers? Nah, those won't help. This is just something that happens a lot. The Fire Queen takes great care of me though, better care than Firefaze, Firenight, and Fireheart. All I need is cool water, warm water, ice packs, heat packs, some calm music…" She listened a whole bunch of things that I didn't even know.

"Some butterflies, three exactly mixed with the honey from the bees living in Winter Tundra, also mixed with the dew of the Moon Flower, also grown in Winter Tundra, then you put a spoonful of sugar and a luck orb, made specially in Avalar, then presto, you have a curing drink. As for the food, you…" But Spyro cut her off.

"Like, where would we get all those things?" he said, looking deep into Firestar's golden eyes. She shrugged.

"Buy them, I'm sure you have money." But when she saw Spyro's surprised face, she added slowly, "You do have money, right?"

"Um…about that," I said, twiddling my claws. "We're not exactly as rich as your Fire Queen sounds. We're kind of…broke right now."

"Exactly what is this 'broke' you speak of?" Firestar joked again. "It's ok, I'll find the ingredients myself, and I'll make it. I'm a fast dragon, I'll be back with the ingredients by evening."

"B-but it's pouring outside!" I protested. Nobody could teleport or fly in that. Not even Spyro, who was thinking about something.

"Easy," Firestar chuckled. "That's easy enough, luckily, the Fire Queen taught me some new things before I moved in here." With a snap of her claws, the downpour started to slow, and slow down until it became a sprinkle. The sun shined through the curtain and windows of the cave, the sun warm and glimmering as it hit the carpeted floor. The fire suddenly went out, and some fairies fluttered in, they're golden wings leaving glitter on the floor. They squealed and fluttered out again.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed. Spyro was shocked as well, and then he started looking for Flame, ready to tell him what just happened, thinking he was still asleep.

"He's taking a trip to Dragon Shores," I explained when Spyro couldn't find him. Spyro gave me a look of understanding, and then he turned over to Firestar.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, excited about his own sister having powers like that. He could control electricity, fire, water, ice, and telepathy, but his sister knew something he didn't.

"Easy," Firestar repeated, smiling sassily. "The Fire Queen taught me. She didn't teach me everything though. I can control fire by will, and I hear you can do it too, Spyro."

"This Fire Queen," I said slowly. "You talk about her a lot, don't you? Is she really that strong?"

"The strongest!" Firestar giggled. "The best!" she added. "She has named all of her children with Fire, which proves she likes it too. I can name all of them, all her children. Firefaze, Firenight, Fireheart, me, Firestar, Firebeat, Firephantom, Firearrow, Firemirror, Firebird, Firesword, Fire shield, Firehatchling, Firefairy, Firetail, Firehorn, and Fireface."

"That's a lot," Spyro commented. "She has all these children? And you only mention three? Firefaze…er…Firekite"-"It's Firenight," Firestar corrected with a smile. -" Right, Firenight, and Fireheart. Are you guys like special or something?

"No," Firestar smiled. "All of them died. But none of us care, they were worthless weaklings. They couldn't control themselves, eventually they got sucked into their own power, which made the Fire Queen despise them even more. The only powerful one that died was Firetail, who could by the way, set her tail on fire, and she died because she disobeyed the Fire Queen's orders and fell in love with another dragon, swearing herself to him and to never obey the Fire Queen again. That of course, made the Fire Queen pretty damned pissed, and Firetail died in her sleep in the next morning. My family's story is quite unfortunate, actually."

"Do you refer to her as just the Fire Queen? Or does she have another name," Spyro said, as if a light bulb had just gone out in his head. He looked questioningly at Firestar, who looked quite nervous.

"Er…we…as in us Fire siblings don't like to mention her name. It's mentioned in a lot of stories. BAD stories, Spyro and Ember, bad stories."

"So it's just Fire Queen to you, or all of us?" I asked, crossing my arms, narrowing my eyes just enough to keep looking friendly. Firestar obviously saw I was suspicious, because she cleared her throat and shook her head.

"All of us," she replied quickly, looking at in interesting rock on the floor. "We all refer to her as Fire Queen…n-nothing more."

Spyro sighed and cracked his neck. "Well, since you made the rain stop, we should et going to find those painkillers of yours, Firestar. Please, stay here while we go inform the Professor that he'll be needing to open those portals again. Ember, let's go."

I nodded, and we stepped out of the house, leaving Firestar by herself.

* * *

Hahaha, the end of chapter two! Is it getting interesting? This chapter was kind of pointless, the real action doesn't really start until the next chapter or after that.

Will Firestar fall to the Queen? Or can Spyro and Ember help her out of her severe pain and horrible memories???


End file.
